4ewowfandomcom-20200213-history
Warlock
WARLOCK GUIDE AND BUILDS Warlocks are a spellcasting class that has a demon pet. They choose the demon at each short rest, and the choice of demon determines whether they function as DPS or tank. Warlocks do shadow and fire damage. They have several DoT's and since only one DoT per damage type is effective at a time they need to choose their powers to balance the types. Warlocks can heal themselves by draining their foes, but not reliably so and not as often as healers. CLASS TRAITS Role: Leader or striker. Power Source: Divine Races: Draenei, Dwarf, Gnome, Human, Night Elf, Blood Elf, Undead, Troll, Tauren, Key Abilities: Spirit, Stamina Armor Proficiencies: Cloth Weapon Proficiencies: Quarterstaff, one handed mace, Bonus to Defenses: +2 Will Hit Points at First Level: 10 + Stamina Score Hit Points per Level Gained: 4 Healing Surges per Day: 6 + Stamina modifier Trained Skills: Religion, Choose 3 more from the class skills list: Arcana (Int), Diplomacy (Spi), Heal (Int), History (Int), Insight (Int), Religion (Int) CLASS FEATURES DEMON SKIN: At the end of each short rest the Warlock can apply the Demon Skin spell upon himself. They receive 1d10 + Spirit Modifier temporary hit points and receive a +2 to AC until the start of their next short rest. CREATE STONE: '''At the end of each short rest the Warlock binds life energy into a stone. They choose which stone to create, the stone lasts until used or until the start of their next short rest. '''Lifestone: You create a stone binding your own life. You gain regeneration equal to your Spirit modifier when bloodied. Healthstone: You create a stone binding the life of yourself or an ally. Choose the target when the stone is created. The target can use the stone as a minor action which allows them to spend a healing surge. Soul Shard: '''You create a shard of life energy bound to harm others. You can use the soul shard as a free action to add power to certain spells. '''Summon Demon: At the end of each short rest the Warlock can summon a demon to aid them. As a class feature the Warlock can summon an Imp or Voidwalker, with the Summon Felguard talent they can summon a Felguard. Demons have stats and hit points based on the demon type and the Warlock. Demons to not accrue hit point damage, if an attack does their hit points in damage they are destroyed, if it does not they take no damage. Demons do not get their own actions, the Warlock uses their actions to have the demon act during the warlock's turn. Special: if the Warlock performs a move action the demon can move as well action. In the creature stats (W) means the warlock stat, so AC (W)+2 means 2 higher than the Warlocks AC. LEVEL 1 AT-WILL POWERS LEVEL 1 ENCOUNTER POWERS LEVEL 1 DAILY POWERS LEVEL 2 UTILITY POWERS LEVEL 3 ENCOUNTER POWERS Aftermath - Shadow Bolt which dazes Drain Soul - dot vs Will Conflagrate - requires immolate or shadowflame dot on the target, lots of fire damage LEVEL 5 DAILY POWERS Devastation: immolate with +5% crit chance Emberstorm: fire dd and dot LEVEL 6 UTILITY POWERS Curse of Weakness - weakens foe Curse of Tongues - no idea Curse of the Elements - vulns vs elements shadow, arcane, fire, frost Curse of Exhaustion - slows foe LEVEL 7 ENCOUNTER POWERS Siphon Life - dot and heals warlock LEVEL 9 DAILY POWERS Ruin: immolate with 100% higher crit damage LEVEL 10 UTILITY POWERS CLASS TALENTS Aftermath: '''Add your Stamina modifier to ongoing damage for Immolate. '''Devastation: '''Add your Stamina modifier to the damage done by Searing Pain '''Empowered Corruption: Add your Stamina modifier to ongoing damage for Corruption Grim Reach: At-Will and Encounter spells that are ranged 10 are ranged 15 instead. Improved Curse of Agony: Add your Stamina modifier to ongoing damage for Curse of Agony. Improved Imp: Imp firebolt does 1d10 damage instead of 1d6. Improved Succubus: The daze effect of Soothing Kiss lasts until save ends. Intensity: +1 to attack rolls with spells that do fire damage. Summon Felguard: You can choose to summon a Felguard as your demon. Shadow Mastery: +1 to attack rolls with spells that do shadow damage Soul Leech: Shadow Bolt gives you temporary hit points equal to your Stamina modifier. Voidwalker Suffering: Torment power of Voidwalker affects all foes in Close Burst 1 instead of a single target.